Blackheart
by Lady-Peverell12
Summary: - A Sagrada Corte dos Bruxos reconhece Khäoz Peverell com o Lorde da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Peverell![...] Sem uma explicação plausível, após cometer suicídio, Harry acaba sendo transportado para o ano de 1975, com sua própria identidade alterada. Agora, ele se vê com uma oportunidade de mudar, mesmo que um pouco, o destino do mundo. Será que ele conseguirá? SLASH. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**BLACKHEART**

**Título:**_**Blackheart**_

**Autora:**_** Lady-Peverell12**_

**Categoria:**_** Harry Potter**_

**Censura:**_** +18 anos**_

**Gênero:**_** Ação, Romance, Slash, Universo Alternativo, Pós-Guerra.**_

**Avisos:**_** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Violência.**_

**Sinopse:**_** - A Sagrada Corte dos Bruxos reconhece Khäoz Peverell! - pronunciou uma voz sem corpo, fazendo com que todos na câmara confelassem por um momento.  
Peverell! Ninguém conseguia acreditar. A familia só possuia descendentes, mas nenhum herdeiro masculino. No entanto, lá estava ele... Imponente em vestes que misturavam o verde e o preto, com seus olhos que lembravam o brilho da maldição da morte.**_

Sem uma explicação plausível, após cometer suicídio, Harry acaba sendo transportado para o ano de 1975, com sua própria identidade alterada. Agora, ele se vê com uma oportunidade de mudar, mesmo que um pouco, o destino do mundo. Será que Harry conseguirá? SLASH. MPREG.

**Notas:****_Harry Potter (infelizmente) não me pertence._**

* * *

**#001**

A chuva continuava a cair sobre as ruinas daquilo que um dia havia sido a mais bem conceituada escola de magia e feitiçaria da Grã-Betânia. Porém, nem mesmo a água fria que caia constantemente sobre seu corpo, havia feito com que Harry procurasse um abrigo. Ele apenas permanecia sentado sobre o que havia restado de uma coluna de sustentação do castelo, olhando algum ponto desfocado a sua frente. A varinha de sabugueiro girando em seus dedos. Quanto tempo ele estava ali? Apenas sentado e sentindo que possuía milhares de anos, ao invés dos dezessete que realmente possuía? Ele havia parado de contar depois do quinto dia.

Sua pele estava incrivelmente pálida, deixando visível o fato de que não havia ingerido nada durante o tempo em que esteve sentado ali. Em baixo de seus olhos cor-de-esmeralda, que agora mais pareciam cinzas e sem vida, haviam profundas olheiras causadas pelas noites sem dormir. Ele, que já havia sido considerado um feiticeiro forte, bonito e jovem, agora não passava de uma sombra disforme. Ele não passava de uma casca vazia que era capaz de andar e respirar. Talvez fosse mais piedoso alguém trazer um dementador e deixar que ele lhe devore a alma. Sim... Talvez isso fosse algo muito mais piedoso do que isso.

Seus amigos haviam desistido de tentar lhe tirar dali, após do que deveria ter sido o decimo dia. Eles faziam com que um elfo sempre lhe trouxesse comida, mas da mesma forma como as bandejava chegava cheias, elas voltavam cheias. Harry havia perdido a vontade de viver, simplesmente, porque ele não tinha mais o porquê viver. Não tinha mais uma família para voltar e abraçar, dizendo algo como: "Eu estou bem". Ele poderia ter seus amigos, mas eles já estavam formando suas próprias vidas, não havia mais espaço para ele. Inclusive, aquela que havia sido quase como se fosse uma mãe para ele, agora o olhava sem qualquer sentimento de carinho. A Sra. Weasley apenas o via como o responsável indireto pela morte de quatro membros de sua família.

Foi assim, devastado pela guerra, que Harry decidiu que ficaria apenas ali sentado em meio aos destroços do único lugar que foi capaz de chamar de casa. O castelo estava destruído, mas a magia de Hogwarts estava viva. Harry sempre havia sido capaz de senti-la, mas agora ela não estava tão forte e bela como antes. Estava fraca... Quase como se estivesse morrendo pouco a pouco. Foi uma decisão sua... Apenas sua, de ficar ali e morrer junto com Hogwarts. Quando a magia do castelo morresse, ele estava decidido a usar a varinha de sabugueiro para terminar com sua própria vida.

Isso não deveria demorar muito mais. Apenas mais algumas horas, talvez mais um dia ou dois, então poderia finalmente se juntar a sua família. Sua mãe... Seu pai... Sírius... Remus...

- Sabe... As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes para nós dois... – Comentou sem muito animo em sua voz, ele já havia cansado de fantasiar como tudo teria sido, caso apenas alguns fatos houvessem sido alterados.

Foi então que a magia de Hogwarts desapareceu. Harry piscou um pouco surpreso, olhando para o monte de escombros. Havia sido mais rápido do que ele havia imaginado. No entanto, ele não hesitou em ergue a varinha de sabugueiro em sua direção. Era uma ironia que lançaria a última maldição imperdoável contra si mesmo. Havia usado _Imperius_ e _Cruciatus_ antes... Mas agora seria diferente. Seria o fim.

- _Avada Kedavra_...

A última coisa que viu, foi o brilho verde intenso da maldição atingindo seu rosto com uma baforada de magia quente, trazendo consigo uma sensação de alivio e aconchego. Sírius estava certo... Morrer não doía.

* * *

_**Oi gente =)**_

_**Bem... Já deu pra ver que a minha fic começou bem fúnebre ne? xP Eu queria fazer algo dramático no começo, espero ter conseguido . Bem, é óbvio que o Harry não poderia morrer logo no começo da fic, senão não teria fic e não teria motivos para eu ter escrito rsrs No entanto... Quem aí tem alguma ideia do que aconteceu com o Harry realmente? Espero boas suposições xD**_

_**Agora... Preciso fazer um anuncio muito importante u_u Vocês sabiam que um autor desaparece a cada review que você deixa de postar? Bem... Eu não quero desaparecer, então não deixem de mandar um review ;)**_

_**Beijinhos no coração de todos e até a próxima õ/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACKHEART**

**Título:**_**Blackheart**_

**Autora:**_** Lady-Peverell12**_

**Categoria:**_** Harry Potter**_

**Censura:**_** +18 anos**_

**Gênero:**_** Ação, Romance, Slash, Universo Alternativo, Pós-Guerra.**_

**Avisos:**_** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Violência.**_

**Sinopse:**_** - A Sagrada Corte dos Bruxos reconhece Khäoz Peverell! - pronunciou uma voz sem corpo, fazendo com que todos na câmara confelassem por um momento.  
Peverell! Ninguém conseguia acreditar. A familia só possuia descendentes, mas nenhum herdeiro masculino. No entanto, lá estava ele... Imponente em vestes que misturavam o verde e o preto, com seus olhos que lembravam o brilho da maldição da ****morte.**_

_**Sem uma explicação plausível, após cometer suicídio, Harry acaba sendo transportado para o ano de 1975, com sua própria identidade alterada. Agora, ele se vê com uma oportunidade de mudar, mesmo que um pouco, o destino do mundo. Será que Harry conseguirá? SLASH. MPREG.**_

**Notas:****_Harry Potter (infelizmente) não me pertence._**

* * *

**#002**

Seus músculos se contraíram de forma dolorosa, enquanto a consciência começava a lhe alcançar de morta lenta e doloroso. O frio parecia alcançar seus ossos, fazendo com que Harry sentisse uma dor que ele nem ao menos julgava possível. Seu corpo estava deitado em uma posição ruim, sobre uma superfície dura e fria. O ar carregado de um cheiro de lixo e barro adentrava seus pulmões, fazendo-o sentir uma forte vontade de vomitar. Demorou cerca de mais alguns segundos, para finalmente abrir os olhos e encarar o lugar no qual estava. Um beco sujo e estreito, onde havia lixo amontoado pelos cantos e ratazanas se esgueirando pela sujeira.

Anos sobre o treinamento de Alastor Moody foram mais do que o suficiente para treinar seu cérebro, fazendo com que fosse capaz de ignorar a confusão repentina que sentia e começasse a analisar tudo a sua volta. Os sons de algumas pessoas falando sobre termos mágicos como "muggles" e "quiddtich" lhe deu a certeza de que se encontrava em algum lugar do mundo magico, mesmo que ainda não soubesse afirmar aonde. Ergueu-se do chão com cuidado, cada um dos seus sentidos alertas, quase como se esperasse ser atacado a qualquer momento. Sua reação seguinte, foi colocar a mão dentro do bolso de trás de sua calça, a procura de sua varinha. No entanto, para seu horror, tudo o que ele encontrou foram três pedaços de gravetos. Com tal confirmação, Harry sentiu-se tremer. Estava sem varinha em um lugar estranho!

[_Calma... Ainda me resta a varinha de pilriteiro e a de sabugueiro..._] Pensou, respirando o mais calmamente possível, enquanto enfiava ambas as mãos nos bolso da frente da calça. Porém, assim que sentiu mais gravetos no lugar em que deveriam estar as varinhas, deixou que palavrões escapassem por seus lábios.

Espiou rapidamente as condições de sua roupa e suspirou em derrota, erguendo as mãos e tocando o topo sua cabeça, para então descê-la lentamente por seu corpo até os pés. Instantaneamente, suas roupas ficaram livres da sujeira e humidade, assim como seu rosto e cabelos. Harry detestava fazer feitiços sem uma varinha, simplesmente por serem muito desgastantes, já que não possuía um ponto de concentração. Após isso, olhou com um pouco mais de atenção para o beco em que se encontrava, avistando uma edição velha do que deveria ser O Profeta Diário. Sem pensar muito, pegou-o a fim de descobrir em que lugar da comunidade mágica se encontrava. No entanto, assim que seus olhos recaíram sobre a manchete da primeira página, sentiu seu corpo inteiro congelar.

**NOVO ATAQUE DAQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO FAZ 25 VÍTIMAS**

[_Mas que merda! Como assim 'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado'? O maldito está morto!_] Pensou entre assustado e assombrado. Foi então que seu olhar recaiu sobre a data da edição, gradava da parte superior do jornal: 22 de novembro de 1975. Assim que seu cérebro assimilou aquela dada, as lembranças de antes de acordar naquele beco. Ele havia lançado a maldição da morte em si mesmo, porém, ao invés de morrer havia sido – aparentemente – jogado há cerca de vinte e quatro anos no passado. [_Ótimo... Não só sobrevivi **mais uma vez** a maldição, como fui jogado para o passado._] Pensou irritado.

"_Como é misterioso o tempo... Poderoso; e quando interferido, perigoso._" Sussurrou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça, que apesar de não lhe ser estranha, Harry não conseguia distinguir a quem ela realmente pertencia. Piscou um pouco confuso e tentou se lembrar com um pouco mais de veemência, quando não conseguiu supôs que poderia ser uma condição temporária devido a sua súbita aparição em um tempo no qual nem ao menos pensava em existir. Merlin! Seu pai deveria estar na escola ainda e sua mãe deveria odiá-lo naquele momento!

Remexeu os bolsos, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse usar, encontrando apenas cinco galeões. Soltou um suspiro e olhou para a saída do beco. Estava desarmado, com apenas cinco galeões em seu bolso, quase vinte e quatro anos no passado e nem ao menos sabia aonde estava. Não tinha muita escola, a não ser ir até Gringotts e fazer uma visita em seu cofre, afinal, sem dinheiro não havia como agir. Poderia chamar o Nôitebus, para leva-lo até o Beco Diagonal e lá começaria a pensar em seus paços. Sim, esse era um bom plano.

Com esse pensamento, Harry avançou para fora do beco e – para sua completa surpresa – acabou por se deparar com o grande e imponente prédio branco do Gringotts. Arqueou uma sobrancelha um pouco surpreso. Agora ele não precisa se preocupar em se localizar. Avançou em direção ao banco, passando pelas portas de bronze polidas entrando no grande saguão de mármore. Andoou até um dos duendes, sentados em um dos altos bancos atrás dos balcões longos.

- Bom dia, que seu ouro brilhe resplandecente. – Cumprimentou, fazendo com que o duende que estava escrevendo em um livro caixa, erguesse a cabeça surpreso.

Um dos motivos que fazia a relação entre bruxos e duendes, era porque os bruxos não tentavam nem ao menos aprender e compreender as tradições dos duendes. Harry havia aprendido muito sobre as tradições e alguns dos costumes dos duendes, durante o tempo em que esteve caçando as…

[_O que foi que eu cacei mesmo?_] Sua falta de memória estava começando a lhe assustar. Porém, antes que pudesse continuar a refletir sobre aquilo, o duende se recuperou da surpresa e lhe respondeu com um sorriso amplo:

- Bom dia, que sua bolsa verta ouro resplandecente. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Gostaria de fazer um teste de herança, para ver se possuo algum cofre para reivindicar. – As palavras saltaram de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse pensar no que dizer. Não era isso que ele pretendia dizer. O que ele iria pedir era para retirar um pouco de ouro do cofre... Qual cofre mesmo?

- Um momento, chamarei um dos duendes responsáveis. – Dizendo isso, o duende desceu do banco e desapareceu atrás do longo balcão.

[_O que está acontecendo? Perca de pequenos traços da minha memória era algo compreensível, mas falar coisas que eu não pretendia e ainda esquecer o número do meu cofre..._]

- O senhor queira me acompanhar. Os testes de herança são feitos em uma sala particular. – Avisou o duende, aparecendo ao lado de Harry.

Em silêncio, ele concordou e seguiu o duende até uma sala particular. Ao entrar lá, encontrou um segundo duende. Este, porém, usava um terninho preto que parecia ser feito de um material semelhante a seda. Assim que entrou na sala e aporta foi fechada, o duende se levantou e bateu o braço direito sobre o ombro, inclinando um pouco a cabeça na direção de Harry. Sem hesitar ou estranhar a atitude do duende, Harry executou o cumprimento formal tradicional dos duendes.

- Nosso ouro resplandece para o bem do bruxo. – Declarou o duende, seus olhos negros encarando com intensidade as feições de Harry, quase como se o estivesse testando.

- Minha bolsa verte ouro para o prazer dos duendes. – Sua resposta foi segura.

O duende sorriu abertamente, satisfeito com a resposta que havia recebido. Em silêncio, ele fez um sinal em direção a cadeira vaga em frente a sua mesa. Harry sentou-se e analisou rapidamente a sala. Se o saguão de entrada esbanjava dinheiro, aquela sala esbanjava uma verdadeira fortuna. As paredes eram douradas com detalhes em azulejo marrom-escuro nas horizontais. Havia um lustre de ouro e cristais enfeitando o teto da sala. A mesa de escritório era feita de mogno escuro, entalhada nas bordas, polida e envernizada.

- Sou o duende chefe, Bergflok. Dragamm mencionou que o senhor deseja um teste de herança. – Comentou, apenas para ter certeza dos objetivos do bruxo a sua frente.

- Exatamente.

- O teste de herança custa três galeões, sete sicles e dois nuques. O senhor será capaz pagar o valor, caso não possua um cofre para reclamar? – indagou, mantendo um sorriso amplo nos lábios.

- Sim, mas tenho certeza de que há um cofre, pelo menos, à minha espera.

Bergflok assentiu e abriu uma gaveta na mesa de escritório, retirando de lá um longo pergaminho preto e uma adaga de lâmina brilhante. Assim que seus olhos recaíram sobre a adaga, Harry foi capaz de reconhecer o maneira requintada dos duendes de confeccionar objetos. O brilho lustroso e tênue do metal da lâmina, que parecia ser algo muito superior a prata, indicava ser o metal usado pelos duendes na maior parte de suas criações. O punho trabalho de forma delicada e precisa, prestando atenção até mesmo nos mínimos relevos, a distribuição delicada de pedras preciosas. Todo um trabalho que causava inveja nos mais habilidosos ferreiros do mundo mágico.

- Pressione o polegar sobre a lâmina e então o coloque sobre o pergaminho. – Instruiu Bergflok rapidamente, empurrando os dois itens na direção de Harry.

Sem queixas ou perguntas, como seria esperado da maioria dos bruxos, Harry pegou a adaga com a mão esquerda, para então pressionar o polegar direito sobre a ponta da lâmina. A pressão não durou mais do que dois segundos, quando um filete fino de sangue escorreu pela lâmina, fazendo com que Harry afastasse a adaga e então pressionasse o polegar ferido sobre o pergaminho. Novamente, não demorou mais do que pequenos segundos para que o pergaminho brilhasse e Harry afastasse a mão. Ansioso para saber qual cofre pertencia aquele bruxo tão inteligente e educado – na opinião do duende –, Bergflok se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa para ver melhor o que aparecia no pergaminho. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele encontrava um bruxo que sabia a forma como se comunicar com duendes, sem demonstrar superioridade ou descaso. Talvez fosse por isso que ele estava torcendo para que aquele bruxo possuísse bons cofres.

Assim que o pergaminho parou de brilhar, Bergflok viu seu desejo atendido, porém, nem mesmo ele conseguia deixar de se espantar com as palavras escritas no pergaminho negro.

Khäoz Zirnitra Peverell

Casa: A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Peverell

Título: Lorde da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Peverell

Cofres: 239, 976, 132, 564, 646, 876, 564, 765, 089, 119.

Harry olhou o pergaminho atordoado. Aquilo não poderia estar certo, porém ele sabia que não havia como algo inventado pelos duendes não estar funcionando como devia. Eles eram meticulosos e sabiam como fazer proteções que nem mesmo Merlin seria capaz de enganar. Foi então que tudo fez sentido. No momento em que tentou se matar após a magia de Hogwarts ter desaparecido completamente, Harry acabou por se matar e seu corpo e consciência foram enviados para o passado, assumindo a existência de alguém que não deveria existir. Por isso suas varinhas havia desaparecido e apenas gravetos quebrados estavam em seu lugar! Por isso estava sofrendo com lapsos de memória tão grandes! Ele estava, pouco a pouco, tornando-se Khäoz Peverell, assim como o pergaminho havia acabado de lhe revelar.

Era uma nova chance. As Parcas haviam lhe dado uma nova oportunidade em sua vida, para viver como bem entendia. Sem a pressão de ser um herói. Sem a pressão de ter que sanar expectativas. E com a possibilidade de mudar a história. Sim... Porque se ele estava se tornando alguém que não deveria existir, ele poderia mudar a história no momento em que passava a exercer sua existência!

Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu em seus lábios. Ele nunca mais praguejaria contra as três deusas do destino.

- Devo me desculpar por minha descortesia, Lorde Peverell. É uma honra ter sua família, mais uma vez, fazendo usos de nossos serviços. – Declarou Bergflok, após se recuperar da surpresa que havia tido diante da revelação da identidade do bruxo. – O senhor deseja algum tipo de informação? Fazer uma retirada?

- Sim, quero todas as informações bancarias dos meus cofres. Preciso de uma lista das famílias que descendem dos Peverell e possuem algum direito de herança. Também gostaria de uma lista das propriedades que possuo. Quanto a retirada, vou sacar 6,2 milhões de galeões, assim como os anéis de Lorde da Família Peverell. Ah, e gostaria de informações de onde poderei conseguir bons elfos domésticos. – Falou rapidamente, tentando enumerar suas prioridades naquele momento. Se estava ocupando o lugar de um lorde, deveria deixar fazer tudo corretamente.

Bergflok assentiu e rapidamente chamou outro duende e lhe deu as instruções. Harry precisou esperar cerca de quinze minutos, antes que cinco duendes aparecessem na sala, cada um carregando um objeto e o depositando sobre a mesa de Bergflok. Assim que os duendes saíram, Bergflok começou a organizar os objetos que haviam sido deixados em sua mesa. A primeira coisa que ele estendeu na direção de Harry, foi uma caixinha quadrada de madeira dourada envernizada.

- Os anéis. – Explicou Bergflok.

Harry assentiu e abriu a caixinha, deparando-se com dois anéis. Um era de um metal dourado, grande e bem trabalhado com um brasão requintado que possuía uma runa céltica no centro, enquanto o corpo de uma serpente marinha se enrolava sobre ele. Ele sabia que não era um simples anel de ouro bem trabalhado. Mais uma vez a riqueza de detalhes e sofisticação dos duendes se fazia clara. O segundo anel era de metal prateado, semelhante com o usado na adaga, tão grande quanto o dourado. O desenho era de duas serpentes marinha entrelaçadas, entre as cabeças havia uma pedra vermelha intensa. Não era um rubi, isso Harry tinha certeza. O tom de vermelho era muito parecido com o sangue, muito diferente do tom de vermelho de um rubi.

- Do que é a pedra? – perguntou, apenas por curiosidade.

- Sangue de dragões. Nove dragões, para ser mais exato. – O sorriso que Bergflok exibiu deixava claro que aquilo era um fato que o orgulhava.

- Entendo. Retire o valor para pagar os anéis de um dos cofres. – Instruiu calmo, enquanto retirava os anéis da caixinha para colocá-los.

A surpresa de Bergflok estava obvia, enquanto observava o jovem bruxo colocar o anel dourado no dedo médio da mão direita, enquanto o anel prateado era colocado no polegar da mão esquerda. Nenhum bruxo aceitava pagar novamente um objeto feito por duendes. Esse era um dos motivos que fazia com que a rixa entre duendes e bruxos fosse tão intensa.

Assim que Harry terminou de colocar os anéis, Bergflok lhe entregou a bolsa de ouro que havia sido requisitada e começou a explicar sobre a contabilidade dos cofres. Houve um momento para a introdução sobre as famílias que descendiam dos Peverell e, caso Harry terminasse a vida sem herdeiros, seriam beneficiárias. Porém, esse fato só ocorreria cem anos após a morte de Harry. Foi assim que ele ficou sabendo que faltavam apenas quatro meses para o fim do prazo, desde a morte do último Lorde Peverell e que a Família Potter até mesmo já havia começado a se mover para reivindicar a fortuna dos Peverell. Bergflok também havia explicado que caso ele desejasse, Harry poderia repudiar qualquer uma daquelas famílias de sua árvore genealogia. Caso isso fosse feito, a família – ou o membro da família – que havia sido repudiada perderia todo e qualquer benefício da linhagem. Seria como se nunca houvesse existido nas linhas da família Peverell. Harry logo compreendeu que isso era uma punição para aqueles que tentavam ir contra a família principal. Bergflok perguntou se ele desejaria repudiar os membros da família Potter, já que eles haviam iniciado a reinvindicação antes mesmo do prazo da espera por um herdeiro terminar. Sua resposta foi simples: "Ainda não".

O assuntos sobre as propriedades que possuía foi realmente interessante. Ele acabou por descobrir que possuía, praticamente, uma mansão em cada país. Algumas haviam sido de famílias que simpatizavam com os Peverell e fizeram deles seus herdeiros em algum momento. Bergflok deixou claro que era necessário decidir aonde seria a mansão principal, já que era para ele que seriam transferidas coisas como tapeçaria da linhagem da família, bens importantes e outros itens. Também houve a questão dos três artefatos místicos criados pelos irmãos Peverell: a capa da invisibilidade, a varinha das varinhas e a pedra da ressureição. Como verdadeiro herdeiro da família Peverell, ele tinha o direito de requerer esses itens. Esse fato o fez pensar por um segundo. A varinha não lhe interessava realmente, afinal, ser o portador de uma varinha tão poderosa poderia acabar lhe trazendo alguns problemas indesejáveis. Sem mencionar que a varinha era só uma pequena parte do bruxo. Se o bruxo não possuísse talento e poder por si mesmo, uma varinha poderosa seria inútil em suas mãos. A pedra era um bem valioso, mas que só possuía valor como relíquia de família. Já a capa era o mais útil dos três itens. No final, Harry decidiu por apenas requerer a pedra e a capa. A pedra deveria ser guardada em um dos cofres – o que possuísse mais segurança –, enquanto a capa deveria lhe ser enviada de imediato.

A questão da mansão principal foi um pouco mais complicada. Como possuía inúmeras mansões espalhadas pelo mundo, Harry precisou tomar algum tempo para escolher qual seria a melhor para tornar a mansão principal. Começou a eliminação escolhendo primeiro aquelas que estavam dentro da Grã-Betânia, pois desse modo ficaria mais próximo do foco político. Apenas cerca de uma hora depois, é que Harry finalmente tomou sua decisão. A mansão _Dom t'my_ escolhida foi uma que residia em Anglesey, que se localizava a noroeste do País de Gales. O lugar tinha uma longa história ligada a magia primordial e a um dos primeiros povos mágicos conhecidos: Os Druidas. Era um lugar pouco habitado e com belezas naturais que tornavam tudo mais confortável. Na opinião de Harry, aquela era a melhor de todas as escolhas.

Segundo Bergflok, a mansão não era uma das maiores, mas era relativamente grande. Possuía vinte e três quatros, sendo que dez deles eram suítes. Uma biblioteca com exemplares de primeira edição e volumes originais de livros não publicados. Sala de jantar, salão de baile, cozinha, um belo jardim nos fundos da casa. Por meio da descrição, Harry só conseguia supor que a mansão era a casa de seus sonhos… Apenas um tanto maior. Por fim, houve o assunto sobre os elfos domésticos. Para a sorte de Harry, Gringotts tinha seu próprio comercio de elfos, que muitas vezes era apreendidos de bruxos devedores, ou de famílias que se extinguiam.

Ele se sentiu realmente agradecido disso, comprando seis elfos e dizendo que eles deveriam ser encaminhados diretamente para a mansão principal, já com ordens de deixar tudo em perfeita ordem. Bergflok indicou os melhores elfos que possuíam: cinco machos – Suppy, Tokko, Winlly, Cotte e Zunnke – e uma fêmea – Peppe. A com a garantia de que eram excelentes elfos, Harry concordou em comprar os seis, sendo que cada um lhe custou cem galeões.

Depois de terminar todas as negociações finais com o duende, ele saiu do banco e foi recebido por agradáveis raios de sol. Quando havia acordado no beco, o tempo estava frio e húmido, quase como se avisasse de uma tempestade que logo chegaria, porém agora estava quente e confortável. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios com essa constatação.

Por curiosidade, tentou encontrar alguma lembrança antiga sua, mas não havia mais nenhuma. Ele não era mais Harry Potter. Harry Potter ainda nem havia nascido. Ele era Khäoz Peverell. Lorde da Mui Antiga e Nobre Família Peverell. Essa era sua nova chance. Uma chance de ter uma vida, como sempre havia desejado. Talvez o tempo realmente fosse um poder misterioso e perigoso, mas ele não tinha medo. Já havia sofrido com uma vida planejada e controlada por outras pessoas. Agora faria sua vida e sua história. Aquilo que poderia acontecer com no futuro, ficaria encarregado de Láquesis.

* * *

**_Oi galerinha do meu coração =D_**

**_Bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo oficial da fic ^-^ Até que ficou bem grandinho ne? xP Ah, para aqueles que não sabem, Láquesis é uma das três parcas. Ela também é chamada de 'A mãe' e é responsável por bordar o destino de deuses e mortais._**

**_A partir do próximo capítulo, começarei a me referir ao Harry como Khäoz =) Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo viram? =D_**

**_Agora... Aquela notícia séria u_u... Vocês sabiam que a cada review que não se deixa um autor desaparece? Eu realmente não quero desaparecer (sou muito novinha e fofa para isso xD) então, por favor, deixem um review ;)_**

**_Beijinhos no coração de todos ;*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACKHEART**

**Título:**_**Blackheart**_

**Autora:**_** Lady-Peverell12**_

**Categoria:**_** Harry Potter**_

**Censura:**_** +18 anos**_

**Gênero:**_** Ação, Romance, Slash, Universo Alternativo, Pós-Guerra.**_

**Avisos:**_** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Violência.**_

**Sinopse:**_** - A Sagrada Corte dos Bruxos reconhece Khäoz Peverell! - pronunciou uma voz sem corpo, fazendo com que todos na câmara confelassem por um momento.  
Peverell! Ninguém conseguia acreditar. A familia só possuia descendentes, mas nenhum herdeiro masculino. No entanto, lá estava ele... Imponente em vestes que misturavam o verde e o preto, com seus olhos que lembravam o brilho da maldição da ****morte.**_

_**Sem uma explicação plausível, após cometer suicídio, Harry acaba sendo transportado para o ano de 1975, com sua própria identidade alterada. Agora, ele se vê com uma oportunidade de mudar, mesmo que um pouco, o destino do mundo. Será que Harry conseguirá? SLASH. MPREG.**_

**Notas:****_Harry Potter (infelizmente) não me pertence._**

* * *

**#003**

A luz do sol iluminou o quarto amplo ainda muito cedo, mas isso não significava que Khäoz ainda se encontrava encoberto sobre os quentes cobertores e deitado sobre sua cama macia. Não, ele já estava acordado há algum tempo. Sua própria ansiedade o havia feito despertar muito mais cedo do que o normal. Sua ansiedade era devido ao fato de que naquele dia seria realizada uma reunião da Suprema Corte dos Bruxo e ele estaria indo para reivindicar seu lugar entre eles. Seria divertido ver a reação de todos, quando vissem o renascer da família Peverell com o seu retorno triunfal na corte.

Havia passado os últimos dois meses cuidado para que, não importando sua idade, fosse impossível alguém ao menos sonhar em subjugá-lo. Havia comprado as mais belas, finas e sofisticadas vestes bruxas. Durante seis semanas havia se imposto sobre um rígido regime de poções e treinos físicos, para fazer com que seu corpo possuísse uma aparência muito mais apresentável. O resultado foi um pele cor-de-pêssego, com músculos bem desenhados, mas nada exagerado. Estava mais alto também, em torno de um metro e setenta. Seus cabelos haviam crescido o suficiente para atingirem a altura abaixo de seus ombros, formando uma bela cascata ondulada. Seus olhos estava mais intensos e vividos, muito mais parecidos com o brilho da maldição da morte, do que com o tom esmeralda que um dia já haviam possuído. Também havia gastado boa parte de seu tempo estudando magias mais avançadas, tradições e política. Coisas que ele jamais pensou que poderia ver como algo interessante, mas que para sua surpresa eram de um teor que o agradava muito.

Havia aprimorado seu paladar. Seus conhecimentos do mundo e sua própria forma de agir. Agora, qualquer um que o visse, acreditaria que ele havia recebido uma rígida e tradicional educação, que só as famílias mais nobres e antigas possuíam. Sua mansão também estava em perfeitas condições, para caso acabasse por receber visitas. Logo após sua aparição no ministério, ele já estava planejando um baile para comemorar o yule. Não que ele gostasse de eventos sociais, mas organizar esses eventos, era quase uma obrigação quando se tinha o título de um Lorde. Porém, ele tinha quase certeza de que até mesmo esses eventos seriam divertidos.

O som de um 'pop' a suas costas, fazendo com que desviasse o olhar do espelho que estava a sua frente e reconhecesse Tokko, um dos elfos que havia comprado de Gringotts. Tokko era, em aparência externa, como qualquer outro elfo doméstico. Seus olhos – única característica que parecia mudar de elfo para elfo – eram de um tom azul-petróleo. A roupa, ou pano, que o elfo vestia era completamente limpa e impecável, final, Khäoz havia deixado esse detalhe bem explicado. Não queria um elfo andando pela casa usando um pedaço de pano sujo e mofado. Não. Sentia seu estomago se revirar apenas com o simples pensamento de tal coisa. Havia suas ordens haviam sido claras: Se visse a menor mancha nas roupas dos elfos, o mesmo seria libertado. A ameaça havia sido mais do que o suficiente para garantir que os elfos permaneceriam sempre limpos.

- Tokko trouxe a capa que mestre Khäoz mandou Tokko trazer. – Falou o elfo com uma voz estridente e fina, erguendo uma capa de seda preta na direção do bruxo.

- Obrigado Tokko. – Agradeceu, rindo ao escutar o guincho de felicidade soltado pelo elfo.

Pegou a capa e passou-a sobre os ombros, prendo-a com um broche de prata em forma de uma serpente marinha na posição de Ouroboros, sendo que seu olho era de esmeralda. Suas vestes não eram do mesmo padrão bruxo. Não, ele havia decidido que seria muito mais interessante usar um modelo único e que apenas ele pudesse ter acesso. Foi justamente por isso que havia contratado uma estilista bruxa – Clio Frolich – para fazer suas vestes. A Srta. Frolich era uma jovem bruxa de mente aberta, que odiava se prender no comodismo da moda bruxa. Ela sempre estava inventando modelos e misturando etnias, porém a maioria das famílias bruxas era conservadoras demais sobre seu modo de se vestir e a outra parte era demasiada desprovida de ouro para pagar pelas vestes que fazia. Isso a fez se obrigar a trabalhar com os modelos que ela tanto odiava, mas assim que ele apareceu em sua loja no Beco Diagonal, dizendo que queria vestes diferenciadas, foi como se ela estivesse realizando seus sonhos mais secretos.

Em menos de uma semana, Khäoz se viu com um guarda roupa inteiramente exclusivo. O que ele vestia agora misturava o requinte tradicional das vestes bruxas, com o corte oriental das yutakas japonesas. O tecido era da mais fina seda negra, com apenas detalhes em couro verde-esmeralda. Calçava um par de botas de couro negro com detalhes em metal, que tinha um ar rustico-refinado, que de um certo ângulo lembrava muito as botas usada por militares. Cada peça complementada com um leve feitiço climático, que modificava a temperatura no interior das vestes, conforme o clima esterno.

Terminou de ajeitar a capa sobre seus ombros, para então guardar sua nova varinha dentro das vestes. A varinha tinha sido a primeira coisa que havia comprado após sair do banco, afinal, que bruxo pode se sentir confortavelmente seguro sem sua varinha? Khäoz realmente duvidava que poderia haver algum bruxo assim. Havia pensado em comprar sua varinha com Ollivander, mas sentiu que essa não era a melhor loja para comprar uma varinha. Por isso, havia abordado um bruxo qualquer no meio da rua, perguntando se havia uma outra loja de varinhas no Beco. Obviamente, foi algo um pouco estranho de se fazer, já que todos sempre acabavam comprando as varinhas de Ollivander. No final, havia lhe sido indicada uma loja de varinhas que se encontrava na Travessa do Tranco. Mesmo que o lugar fosse de má fama, ele não havia realmente se importado de ir. Após alguns minutos naquele lugar, ele havia saído da loja com sua nova varinha: 45 cm, cedro com um núcleo misto de veneno de basilisco e sangue de unicórnio. Combinação estranha e quase incompatível? Provavelmente, mas ele não podia negar que havia sentido uma forte vibração magica no momento em que a havia tocado.

Olhou-se no espelho e deu um meio sorriso com seu reflexo.

- Que tal eu estou, Tokko? – Indagou, virando-se para encarar o elfo. – Aqueles micos do ministério vão ficar surpresos comigo?

- Oh sim mestre Khäoz, Tokko tem certeza de que eles vão ficar aos pés do mestre. Tokko tem certeza.

Ele sorriu maldosamente com a resposta do elfo. Lançou mais um olhar para sua figura refletida no espelho. Definitivamente, ele estava muito ansioso por isso.

(≥×≤)(≥×≤)(≥×≤)(≥×≤)(≥×≤)(≥×≤)

Marvolo torceu levemente o nariz ao ver Charlus Potter sentando-se ao lado de Albus Dumbledore, do outro lado da sala da Suprema Corte. Sua pele estava pálida e haviam orelhas profundas abaixo de seus olhos. Definitivamente, ele ainda estava sofrendo dos efeitos da Malária de Doxy, no entanto, era óbvio que como o período de contágio havia terminado ele não deixaria de comparecer à reunião da Suprema Corte. Era verdade que muitos eram gratos pela forte inclinação de Charlus ao contagio de todo o tipo de doenças, mas de nada isso servia se ele não ficava trancado em uma sala no St. Mungus, onde não poderia atrapalhar pessoas que desejavam fazer fortes mudanças nas leis bruxas.

No entanto o pior entre aqueles idiotas da luz, não era Charlus Potter, mas Albus Dumbledore. Aquele velho sempre havia sido mais do que um simples inconveniente, como era o caso de Charlus. Muitas vezes, parecia que a missão de vida de Dumbledore era atormentar aqueles que procuravam por formas mais adequadas de viverem a magia. Provavelmente, se fosse possível matar apenas com a imaginação, Marvolo realmente duvidava que o bruxo conseguisse chegar até os noventa e cinco anos. Mesmo assim, ele ainda suspeitava de que o velho ainda daria um jeito de atormentar a vida de todos.

- É uma infelicidade que o período de contágio da Malária de Doxy só dure três semanas, não concorda Lorde Gaunt?

Marvolo desviou o olhar para a sua direita, deparando-se com o meio sorriso debochado de Abraxas Malfoy.

- Sempre podemos esperar uma recaída, Lorde Malfoy. – Respondeu, enquanto exibia o mesmo meio sorriso debochado de Abraxas.

Abraxas era o atual Lorde da família Malfoy e um de seus bons amigos. Era um bruxo bonito, por volta dos quarenta anos. Os cabelos longos prateados, característica da família Malfoy, assim como os olhos azuis acinzentados. A pele incrivelmente clara, quase como se nunca houvesse ficado tempo o bastante exposto aos raios de sol. Suas vestes eram inteiramente negras, sendo a única exceção o broxe prateado da família Malfoy – um dragão-serpente enrolado – que estava preso do lado esquerdo de seu peito.

Orion Black e Siegfried Lestrange, que estavam próximos a eles e escutaram a pequena troca de palavras, não contiveram uma risada baixa. Orion era o líder da família Black, exibindo a beleza de todas as suas características. Os cabelos negros cacheados, a pele leitosa e os olhos cinza-prateados. Siegfried era o líder da família Lestrange e, assim como Orion, exibia claramente as características da família que representava. Os cabelos castanhos escuros, que ficavam na altura do ombro e formavam ondas suaves. Os olhos, assim como os cabelos, eram em um tom de castanho escuro e intenso, muito diferente da comum coloração que é o castanho.

Separados, os quatro eram apenas os Lordes de famílias poderosas e antigas, porém, quando estavam juntos eram um quarteto temido de bruxos com uma antiga ligação com as artes proibidas. No entanto, apenas um bruxo naquela corte suspeitava das verdadeiras identidades daqueles poderosos feiticeiros. Albus Dumbledore se gabava internamente de sua inteligência e perspicácia, enquanto observava de longe a interação daquele pequeno grupo. Seus olhos azuis cintilantes estavam fixos mais intensamente no feiticeiro que, obviamente ao seu olhar era o líder, Marvolo Gaunt. De longe, Marvolo era o que mais se destacava, não apenas por seu porte e pela magia que o circulava, mas por sua própria aparência.

Os cabelos negros que suavemente emolduravam seu rosto bonito. A pele clara e sem nenhum tipo de macula. Os olhos era de uma incomum e atordoante coloração de vermelho-sangue. Ao mesmo tempo que era quase impossível desviar o olhar da presença de Marvolo, era também quase impossível olhá-lo por mais do que um par de minutos. Dumbledore sabia que essa mistura de poder e beleza sempre era fatal. As pessoas que não sediam diante de sua beleza, acabavam sempre se curvando perante seu poder. Essa, para ele, era a mais óbvia prova de que aquele homem era Voldemort.

Haviam aqueles que duvidavam, já que Marvolo havia apresentado todos os documentos e histórias plausíveis, para justificar sua aparição repentina, no entanto... Dumbledore mais uma vez se gabava por não ser um tolo e por sua inteligência e perspicácia. Ele não poderia simplesmente acreditar que, depois de destruição e ruina, um herdeiro da família Gaunt havia aparecido um dia qualquer durante uma das reuniões da Suprema Corte, reivindicando seu lugar. Era verdade que, em um primeiro momento, Dumbledore realmente havia pensado que tudo o que Marvolo havia feito foi enganar o 'juiz' da Suprema Corte, mas isso era algo realmente difícil de acreditar. Afinal, o 'juiz' era um objeto confeccionado pelo próprio Merlin. Algo tão complexo que se tornava realmente impossível imaginar de algum bruxo ser capaz de fazê-lo adequadamente, sem levantar nenhum tipo de suspeita. Com isso, sua única teoria aceitável, era que Marvolo era realmente o herdeiro da família Gaunt, contudo... O único herdeiro que realmente existia era Voldemort. No entanto, não havia como Dumbledore provar sua teoria e acusar um membro a Suprema Corte sem provas, só fazia com que o jogo fosse virado contra ele. Sua melhor estratégia era simplesmente esperar que Marvolo cometesse um erro e então expô-lo diante de todos.

- Peço a atenção de todos. Daremos início a mais uma reunião da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos! – anunciou o ministro da magia, Areu Herzer, fazendo com que todos voltassem sua atenção para ele. – Que seja dado o início da conferência...

- Espere um momento, por favor. – Declarou uma voz alto o bastante para que todos da sala escutassem.

Foi quase que instantaneamente, que todos os rostos se viraram para encarar a pessoa que adentrava a sala. Muitos olhares confusos e assombrados, encaravam o belo rapaz que andava altivamente em direção ao ministro... Não... Andar era uma palavra rude para descrever a forma como ele se movia. Era quase um flutuar delicado. Um valsar sobre as nuvens, onde cada gesto é gracioso e fluente. Quando se observava tal forma de se portar, a única conclusão que se podia chegar, era que tal individuo havia sido exposto a uma rígida educação desde a mais tenra idade. Uma educação que só poderia ser provida de uma família pureblood tradicional.

- Você deseja algo, meu rapaz? – Indagou Areu, um pouco surpreso ao ver que eram interrompidos, porém sem conseguir deixar de se sentir abalado com a presença do jovem feiticeiro.

- Desejo reivindicar meu lugar na Suprema Corte.

A resposta era curta, porém a voz que era carregada de segurança, imponência e uma mistura de sedução e veneno que parecia ser capaz de alabar até mesmo o mais poderoso dos bruxos. Uma voz que havia atraído completamente a atenção de Marvolo. Seus olhos vermelhos analisando com veemência cada pequeno detalhe daquele que os havia interrompido. Ele era capaz de ver… A aura mágica que rodeava aquele corpo.

- Oh, certamente. Basta colocar sua mão sobre o globo e a magia da sala vai revelar seu lugar. – Instruiu Areu sorrindo amplamente. Era sempre bom haver mais uma pessoa na Suprema Corte, sendo que muitas famílias haviam sido dizimadas com a guerra, então sempre que uma era capaz de ressurgir era um motivo para se comemorar.

Marvolo estreitou os olhos, quando detectou o sorriso malicioso nos lábios avermelhados. Foi quase como se tudo em seguida ocorresse em câmera lente. A bela figura avança até o pedestal que havia no centro da sala, onde o globo de cristal azul-turquesa flutuava inabalável. A mão direita foi erguida e vencendo a distância, até que tocou a superfície do globo. A reação foi imediata. O globo começou a brilhar intensamente em uma luz carmesim, que parecia ser capaz de cegar a todos no ambiente.

- A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos reconhece Khäoz Peverell como o Lorde da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Peverell! – Pronunciou uma voz sem corpo, fazendo com que todos na câmara congelassem.

Peverell! Ninguém conseguia acreditar. A família só possuía descendentes, mas nenhum herdeiro masculino. No entanto, lá estava ele... Imponente em vestes que misturava o verde e o preto, com seus olhos que lembravam o brilho da maldição da morte. Uma família que deveria ter desaparecido há quase cem anos, havia acabado de ressurgir diante dos olhares de cada um daquela câmara.

Cada um dos lados só podia reagir de diferentes formas. Alguns surpresos e alegres. Outros espantados e temerosos pelo o significado daquela aparição. No entanto, apenas Marvolo foi capaz de detectar o sorriso de pura diversão nos lábios de Khäoz Peverell. Um sorriso de quem estava adorando ver o debate de reações que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos fatais.

[_Parece que alguém interessante acabou de aparecer_.] Marvolo não pode evitar uma baixa risada com esse pensamento. Peverell era uma das famílias mais antigas que existiam, com um grande peso em seu nome. Mesmo que Khäoz pudesse se tornar um problema no futuro, ele só estava se importando sobre a quantidade de diversão que poderia ter.

* * *

**_Oi meus queridinhos õ/_**

**_Como tem passado? Estavam todos muito ansiosos por esse capítulo? Espero que sim n_n_**

**_Bem, tivemos a grande aparição do Harry (Khäoz) na Suprema Corte =) O que acharam? Apesar de que só no próximo capítulo para que todos possam conferir o que vai realmente rolar na reunião da Suprema Corte xP (pessoa que quer garantir que vai estar todo mundo louco para saber o que vai acontecer xD)_**

**_Eu pensei em fazer com mais detalhes, como o Khäoz começou a estudar e trabalhar em sua forma de agir, mas então eu pensei que isso seria uma perca de tempo louvável e decidi ir logo para quando ele já tá super-super D+ xP Será que fiz errado? '-'_**

**_Bem... Agora a parte séria, não é mesmo? U_U Como todos já sabem, a cada review que você deixa de mandar, um autor acaba desaparecendo... EU NÃO QUERO DESAPARECER TT-TT_**

**_Beijinhos e até a próxima gente ;*_**


End file.
